


What Happened In The Bushes

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Life With Teddie [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Rebound Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Souji runs into Kou at the local festival, where Kou propositions him for rebound sex since Daisuke had broken up with him. But once they get into it, Souji finds out that not all is as it seems.A side story to Life With Teddie.





	What Happened In The Bushes

"Souji-kun are you here alone?" Kou stepped out of the crowd ahead of him.

 

"Yes I am." Souji stepped closer to his friend.

 

"Would you like to walk together for a bit?"

 

Souji paused; he had never heard Kou use a shy tone like that before. We're the rumors that he was gay true?

 

“Sure.” He resumed walking and Kou fell into step beside him. When he felt a hand on his wrist, he wasn't surprised.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“Can we go to the hill overlooking the town?” Kou glanced over at him as he spoke.

 

“That's pretty secluded up there.”

 

“I know.”

 

Souji swallowed hard; it sounded like a make-out spot. “This is starting to sound like more than just hanging out.”

 

“Maybe?”

 

Souji swallowed hard; Kou was cute but he was a teammate, and always around Daisuke. “Hey, why are you alone tonight? I never see you without Daisuke.”

 

“He... he said he couldn't make it.” Kou's voice was hard.

 

“Are you two fighting?”

 

“Something like that.” Kou's fingers brushed against Souji's. “Look I just need to unwind a bit okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Fingers entwined gently as they turned and headed for the overlook. Only they weren't alone when they got there; Yosuke was sitting on the grass with Teddie close beside them. Were they kissing? Souji felt his lips twitch up into a smile, he was happy for them even as he tugged Kou past them unseen.

 

"Here." Kou turned towards a thick copse of trees, the center of which was thick with shadows.

 

"Have you been here before?"

 

"Yes. With Daisuke. Look, Souji I'll level with you; I'm dating Daisuke. Or I was. But he... he kinda broke up with me over nothing and I need a rebound."

 

Souji wanted to pull away. "That sounds messy."

 

"Yeah. Just for tonight. I'll come clean to Daisuke when he calls to apologize and beg me to take him back."

 

"This has happened before?" Kou just shrugged, and stepped closer. Close enough for Souji to smell a spicy sweet scent from him; was it cologne or aftershave? Either way it was intoxicating, and Souji found himself pushing his friend up against a tree, his lips pressed hard against Kou's.

 

Moaning, Kou rubbed his body against Souji's, his hands going straight for Souji's pants. A few strong tugs and then cool night air was rushing over his shaft even as a hand wrapped around it.

 

“When you do it with Daisuke, do you give or receive?” Souji leaned in to nibble an ear as Kou began to stroke him.

 

“We switch depending on our moods. Tonight I want to bottom.” Kou twisted until he could once more capture Souji's lips with his own, his tongue diving into his friends mouth.

 

“You taste good.” Souji almost giggled as he pulled away again. “Like mint, but not the toothpaste kind of mint.”

 

“Spearmint gum.” Kou shrugged and they were kissing again as Souji's hands tore at Kou's pants.

 

Kou broke the kiss to spin around and brace himself against a nearby tree, one hand reaching around to pull out a butt plug. “Go ahead!”

 

“Got any lube?” It was shoved into his hand almost before he was finished talking, along with a condom. “Thanks.”

 

Seconds later, he was sheathed, slicked, and inside Kou, setting a hard pace. Often Souji had wondered what Yosuke's ass would feel like, or Teddie's, but the reality of Kou's was better than those dreams, and better than the one boy he had fucked back home too. Then again that boy had been a virgin, and tight as hell while Kou's ass was well used. Not that Souji minded as he made Kou cry out his name again and again as he nailed his g-spot repeatedly.

 

“Yes, yes, there!” Kou shrieked as he came, but Souji wasn't finished yet.

 

“Ride me!” He pulled the hot basketball captain down on top of him, and Kou instantly sank back down onto his cock, clearly no more satisfied with a single round than Souji was.

 

As Kou bounced on him, a shadow passed across the hidden entrance to the copse, and Daisuke peeked in, watching them unseen as Kou came for a second time.

 

Pulling out, Souji pushed Kou down, ripped off the condom and came across his friends face.

 

That was when Daisuke stepped fully into the copse, and Kou saw him.

 

“Daisuke!”

 

“What?” Souji spun around, his eyes wide.

 

“Ah, so you're the one the little slut picked this time. We play this game; we break up, Kou finds a rebound fuck, and I get to watch him with someone else.” Daisuke stroked his exposed dick even faster. “Seeing him ride you like that, with his cock bouncing, was extra hot.”

 

“Wait so you staged this to see Kou fuck someone else because it gets you off?” Souji blinked in surprise as Daisuke grabbed Kou by the hair and made him suck his dick.

 

“Yeah. Although I never tell him that its just a game.”

 

“You bastard.” Kou whispered as he pulled back for air before sinking right back down again.

 

Souji swiped a fresh condom from Kou and went around behind him, lifting the brunets hips as he bobbed his head against Daisuke, entering him for the third time.

 

“Oh fuck...” Daisuke's eyes went wide.

 

“Let me guess, the other guy usually leaves after you show up?” Souji casually twisted his hips, making Kou shriek and gag on Daisuke's cock.

 

“Yeah! But keep going, Souji! Watching you fuck his ass while he goes down on me is the hottest thing I've ever seen! Oh... I'm gonna...” He pulled Kou off of his dick and did a money shot across Kou's face, his cum mixing with the deposit Souji had left earlier.

 

Kou licked cum off of his lips, his breath now coming in harsh pants as he came again, and seconds later a third time before falling limply to the ground as Souji pulled off a full condom.

 

“I might have overdone it just a little.”

 

“Nah, he'll be fine. He likes being caught, and usually cums twice like that after I catch him, although its always been with me before tonight.” Together they got Kou cleaned up, and dressed, and he left with Daisuke, holding his hand like they had never broken up even for a night.

 

Smiling softly, Souji spun around and he too headed home, hoping that Yosuke hadn't noticed anything as he walked down the hill, bone tired but very satisfied.

 


End file.
